(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device for monitoring which is reduced in frame region.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device has a structure which includes : a TFT substrate where pixel electrodes, thin film transistors (TFTs) and the like are arranged in a matrix form; a counter substrate opposed to the TFT substrate; and liquid crystal sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. The display device forms an image by controlling transmittance of light through the liquid crystal molecules on a per-pixel basis.
A backlight is disposed on a back side of a liquid crystal display panel because the liquid crystal per se does not emit light. The backlight and the liquid crystal display device are accommodated in a mold formed of a resin and covered all over with a cover formed of a metal or the like. On the other hand, the liquid crystal display panel has a terminal part connected with a so-called COF (Chip On Film), which includes a flexible wiring substrate mounted with an IC chip for control purpose. The existence of the COF constitutes an obstacle to the reduction of outside configuration of the liquid crystal display device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-126630 discloses a structure where a recess is formed in a side surface of the mold such that the recess receives the folded COF therein so as to prevent the COF from leading to the enlargement of the outside configuration of the liquid crystal display device.